Her only son
by nw150
Summary: Mrs. Stoppable, reflects on her son's adventures... Cover art, by Shin Ichimaru!


Mrs. Stoppable was typing on the computer in her home study, when an e-mail from her son popped up. Her son Ronald was spending the week studying in Japan and she had made him promise to write every day.

Opening its quickly, she started reading. As she scanned the page, she raised her eyebrow. He described the weather and train of where he was, he also mentioned the people he had met. There was something about the way her son had worded the letter that made her slightly suspicious that things in Japan were a bit more interesting than he was letting on.

She shook her head clear of the thought. One of the things that you have to accept when you're son saves the world on a regular basis is that there are some things that he can't talk about. After she put those thoughts aside, she continued reading and hoped that the rest of the e-mail would put her mind at ease.

She had just gotten to the part about the young woman who met him at the Airport when her suspicions started to creep back into her mind. The way Ron describe helping his new friend had set of warning bells in the back of her mind.

She calmly closed the e-mail, and left the room. She felt bad for not finishing the letter after making Ron promised to write but she was almost certain, for reasons that she couldn't explain that something had transpired in Japan. And that her boy had once again put himself in harm's way, knowing her son probably with good reason.

That brought a small smile to her face, as she walked in to the kitchen. She was confident that no matter what the sitch was in Japan- as Kimberly would say- that her son had done the right thing.

Having arrived in the kitchen, she did what she had always done when faced with the reality of what her only son and his best friend did. After fixing herself a cup of coffee and setting it in front of her seat at the kitchen table, she turned to a CD player on the counter and hit play…

 **She walked to the mailbox**

 **On that bright summers day**

 **Found a letter from her son**

 **In a war far away**

 **He spoke of the weather**

 **And good friends that he'd made**

 **Said I'd been thinking 'bout dad**

 **And the life that he had**

 **That's why I'm here today**

 **And that the end he said**

 **You are what I'm fighting for**

 **It was the first of the letters from war**

Sitting at the table, she started mouthing the next words, hoping she could think them to Ronald.

 **She started writing**

 **You're good and you're brave**

 **What a father that you'll be someday**

 **make it home**

 **make it safe**

 **She wrote every night as she prayed**

She had listened and thought about it enough, she now had a memory to match each verse. The last line and the next verse reminded her of the instant one Christmas, when Ron ran off to fight a mad scientist on his own so that Kim could spend the holiday with her family. And how he became stranded at the North Pole, with no one knowing where he was.

She had gotten a hurried text message from Kimberly, explaining what had happened and that she was already in the air looking for Ron. Mrs. Stoppable was grateful for the text so that no one would hear her break down.

 **Late in December**

 **A day she'll not forget**

 **Oh her tears stained the paper**

 **With every word that she read**

She tightened her hold on the coffee mug, the next half of the verse reminded her that time her son quit a job at his favorite restaurant to go rescue Kim, only to be captured and nearly burned alive.

 **It said "I was up on a hill**

 **I was out there alone**

 **When the shots all rang out**

 **And bombs were exploding**

 **And that's when I saw him**

 **He came back for me**

 **And though he was captured**

 **A man set me free**

 **And that man was your son**

 **He asked me to write to you**

 **I told him I would, oh I swore"**

 **It was the last of the letters from war**

Tears ran down her face and she started singing in an emotionally strained whisper as she recalled all the times the kids would be out of contact on a mission and she nor the Possibles knew what was happening.

 **And she prayed he was living**

 **Kept on believing**

 **And wrote every night just to say**

 **You are good**

 **And you're brave**

 **what a father that you'll be someday**

 **Make it home**

 **Make it safe**

 **Still she kept writing each day**

* * *

Mrs. Stoppable was washing dishes at the sink and looking out the window in front of her. It was beautiful autumn day with leaves on the ground. The only thing that tainted it was the construction equipment rebuilding the city in the distant background. It had been a long time since the alien invasion. It amazed her that after all this time the repairs still had not been finished.

Interrupting her thoughts was a small black helicopter hovering over the street. Her son and his girlfriend ran out to meet the craft. She could see that the pilot was a masked ninja and soon a rope ladder descended carrying a second one.

When the man touched ground, he turned and bowed to each of them deeply as if to someone with the rank of master and made at hand motion for them to precede up the ladder. The teen's mother smiled, happy to see the respect her son had earned.

 **Then two years later**

 **Autumn leaves all around**

 **A car pulled in the driveway**

 **And she fell to the ground**

 **And out stepped a captain**

 **Where her boy used to stand**

 **He said "mom I'm following orders**

 **From all of your letters**

 **And I've come home again",**

 **He ran into hold her**

 **And dropped all his bags on the floor**

 **Holding all of her letters from war**

Before worry could set in, she started humming the familiar tune. Now done with the chore, she went into the living room to relax. But after reclining in a chair, she remembered the last verse.

Kimberly Ann Stoppable, sang the last words of the song that her mother in law had taught her when her son started following his parents footsteps as a prayer.

 **Bring him home**

 **Bring him home**

 **Bring him home**

 **...**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **AN I don't own the song " letters from war" or the TV show " Kim possible" I give full credit to the original artists respectively**

 **My first song-fic let me know what you think!**


End file.
